The Challenges of Naruto
by SSE-chan
Summary: Just for laughs and maybe a little awakenning XD Just some minor bets happening among the cast of Naruto. Disclaim: I sadly do not own any of the characters but ideas are all original!
1. Sakura's Challenge

It's another Naruto fanfic from me =] I was thinking of making a sort of series thing but the idea might not last XD The series will consist of some bets that many character will have with each other...I hope the idea sticks...

Non of the characters are owned by this writer, why else would it be up here C: Enjoy

* * *

**Sakura's challenge**

"Naruto!"

"What? It's not that you don't know it." A young blond-haired male said.

"I'm not going to take that." Sakura shouted getting annoyed by him now.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. What are you afraid off?" Naruto said folding his arms as a cunning smile curled up his face.

"Nothing! Fine for the sake of this stupid conversation. What happens if I do it?" Sakura said through gritted teeth as a headache began.

"Nothing embarrassing really. If you do find it. I'll do your teaching shifts at the academy for 3 months. If you don't you have to cook me dinner for the next 4." Naruto said now smiling from ear to ear with his hands behind his head.

"There is no way you are going to teach the kids. If I find it you are going to polish every shuriken, kunai, senbon and medical needle I have till they are spotless under my conditions." Sakura shouted now.

"Calm down, calm down. You're making a scene. Fine, we have a deal then?" Naruto said extending his hand. She watched him for a few moments. "There are no jutsu hidden there. I swear." He said still holding his hand out. She took it then. "Deal." With the words that he wanted to hear he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

It was that time of month again, Naruto and Sakura always made it a tradition to have bets on the first week of every month. This time it was Naruto's turn to make the bet. Sakura had to find a funny sensitive spot on her sparring partner, Hatake Kakashi. Sakura had hesitated in taking the bet before due to Naruto's last bet action. She was supposed to get a pair of Sasuke's underwear for him but he pulled the sexy jutsu on her, making her naked in public in front of Sasuke. She successfully did get them but lost at the same time.

She headed down to the one place she knew Hatake would be at, the roof of his apartment. Kakashi was indeed there. He had fallen asleep with his book on his chest. Sakura smiled at the sight at first she didn't want to wake him but then say that it was getting dark probably going to rain anytime soon. She shook his shoulder but he didn't stir.

Sakura and Kakashi had been sparring partners since she was a Genin so she knew a few thing about the killer Jounin of the village hidden in the leaves, soon she did something that always woke him up. She moved closer to his and kissed his cheek. "Can't I ever sleep a little longer?" Kakashi said opening his right eye, he didn't sound angry just pleased as always when she did that. "It's gonna rain soon, sensei. Better head home soon." He had told his member of the old team 7 to stop calling him that since there were long gone not his students anymore but he did make an exception to Sakura especially when she wanted to play. He took her hand and guided her to his apartment. Opening the door for her he stood aside and waded her in.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman, Kakashi?" she said with a sly smile.

"Since when did you become my student again?' he answered back with a glint in his eye.

Sakura sat on his sofa and took in her surroundings. She hadn't been to his place in only weeks and it was already dusty and sad. There were some empty food boxes on the table still fresh probably since lunch, several metal kunais and shurikens were all over the kitchen table but the only thing in the place that was neat was his collection of Icha Icha series. He placed his current book on the shelf before turning to her. Rubbing his head and chuckled embarrassed.

"Sorry for the mess. Did you need something, Sakura-chan?"

"Why would you think that I would want something from you?" Sakura said, worrying that he knew about the bet.

"Just curious you know me, do you want me to whip something up for us to eat. Judging by the weather I think I can jump out to get something before it rains." He said looking out the window.

Sakura had been to his home more than a dozen time so she knew where a lot of stuff what kept so she could make dinner for them instead, Kakashi was seldom home but she often kept the fridge full when she came over. She stood and walked to him and grabbed his hand. "It's alright sensei I can cook since it is dinner time. You know the drill I cook you clean up." Kakashi did as was told but when the house was cleaned up he just plopped himself on the couch falling back to sleep.

The kunoichi in the kitchen was planning what to do now that she was there. How was she going to find a sensitive spot? Pain would be the worse one to find so what? Then it hit her! She finished making some stew and some beef and served it on the table before calling Kakashi to the table. He was asleep again but she didn't kiss him to wake him up this time, she set her plan in motion instead. She started playing with his uncovered forehead [had taken it off when he was cleaning], fingering his head till he started moving but didn't stir from his sleep. He secretly started to smile as he thought he knew what she was doing. She then moved her fingers to his neck he started turning towards her then opened his eye.

"Dinner's ready already?" He said pulling her close

She stopped what she was doing then straightened out of his hold "Yeah, are you just going to sit there or do I have to pull you to the table by your ear?" she said with fake anger, placing her hands on her hips.

Kakashi swung his legs off the couch and headed to the kitchen before her. They sat and ate as the rain pour outside began. The pitter patter of the rain on the window made its own little rhythm. The two ate silently onto hear the patting of the rain and the sound of the utensils clacking against the bowl's surfaces, neither said a thing. Kakashi being the man finished first and washed his plate before sitting back down to watch her finish her food.

"So, Sakura...What is Naruto's bet this time?" Kakashi said suddenly

Sakura dropped her piece of meat and started up from her bowl "How did you know Naruto and I are having a bet now?"

He chuckled, his eye closing in amusement "Because it's that time of month again. You and him always have bets around this time unless I'm mistaken it's his turn to pick the bet this time. So what bet is it this time?"

Sakura blushed and quickly thought of what to tell the Copy Nin "Um..nothing too extreme compared to last time." She cursed at the memory.

"Ah, I see. May I know what it is? I hope it has nothing to do with this little visit of yours." He said probably to make her even more uncomfortable so she would spill the beans.

"Nope, not at all I just wanted to come visit my sensei is all." She said returning to almost finished dinner. Kakashi smiled and went back to just watching her. "There is something I want to ask you though, sensei." Sakura said suddenly after swallowing the last of her dinner. Kakashi wash already washing her bowl when she asked that. "What would you want to know Sakura?" he asked over his shoulder.

She was behind him and had her hands wrapped around his chest. He didn't freeze just continued with what he was doing. He was after all the top Jounin in Konoha next to the Hokage what could a sudden wrapped around do? "Sensei, I have to un some test on you today. The medical team and I have to carry out special treatments on every Shinobi in Konoha, how to improve on protecting sensitive parts of a ninja. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Kakashi walked out of her grasp and faced her from the wall.

"Sakura, I doubt that the medical team would be doing those. What is going on?" Kakashi demanded even though he was secretly pasting all the pieces together.

"I'm serious Kakashi." Sakura said trying her best to sound innocent.

When Kakashi didn't have any intention on moving she walked over to him. "Fine, I guess you know that was a lie but if I tell you the truth would you please tell me?" she said pouting a little.

In a flash of silver Sakura was held against the wall as Kakashi was holding her up against the wall. His Sharingan eye uncovered now but remained closed. "And what would keep me from using my Sharingan from getting the information from you?" Kakashi said sounding like the deathly ninja he was. Sakura was now starting to worry "Kakashi...please don't hurt me." She had her eyes closed now but they popped open again when he heard him laughing.

"Sakura...you always were my favorite girl to bully." He said ruffling her hair.

"Kakashi!" She screamed

"Come now, little one. I guess if it's important for you to ask me out of the blue I guess I should." He said sitting on his coffee table. She sat in the sofa facing him. She was sitting up straight on the sofa but began to slouch when he sat next to her and lifted her chin up. "I'll show you, Sakura but you have to show me something of yours first." Sakura started shaking but focused her eyes with determination on his gaze.

"No"

"Come now, Sakura I know that I taught you this before. When it comes to me you know the price." She knew this was true, Kakashi always trusted her and when it came to showing her something she had do something in return.

"Kakashi, you're going to make me do something that only you can use to your own benefit as a price for something that could save your life? Are you suicidal or something?" Sakura said turning her said and moved to get had her hand on the door knob when Kakashi spoke again "I'll say this must be something unimportant than since you can just brush this off. It's not like I want to have sex with you Sakura. You know we can't and because I respect you." Sakura turned her features unreadable.

"Hatake, you better get to the point!"

"Nothing really, Sakura. I just wanted you to know that you aren't going to win the bet this time since you just can't accept another part of it." Kakashi said now lying down on his sofa "Goodbye, Sakura-chan. See you at practice Saturday." He said closing his eye and rested his hand on his abdomen.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore thus letting go of the door knob. In a second he was on him literally. She sprang onto his and his stomach. Kakashi's eye popped open "Sakura!"

"How did you know what the bet was?" She said only an incha way from his face.

"Sakura...If you're going to get mad don't do it in that position..."he said obviously trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"This is not funny, Hatake!"

Unable to contain it any longer he burst into a fit of chuckling "Sa-Sa-Sakura...plea...se...get...off" he begged pushing her a little.

"Kakashi?" She said shifting her right palm on his stomach. He laughed even more. Smiling wickedly to herself she did move off him but kept her hand in place. Kakashi looked at her with sweat dripping down the side of his face. "Uh, Sakura-chan weren't you about to leave?" He said, thankful that he wore a mask cause his face was practically cherry red now as he blushed. Sakura laughed to herself now. There was an awkward silence between them but then Sakura looked Kakashi into the eye and said something really unexpected.

"I guess that is why your summons are dogs huh?" She said scratching his tummy for him.

Kakashi looked be wilded at first but then began chuckling again as she rubbed his tummy. "Sakura...stop..." Kakashi said between laughs.

Sakura did then patting his head. "Sakura...Now I know how annoying it is when I get your head. My hair!" Kakashi said holding her hands.

Sakura smiled then. "I'm sorry sensei it's just kinda cute." Kakashi looked her in the eye and saw that she really meant it, he was ashamed that someone finally found his ultimate weak spot but in a way he was glad that it was her that found it, his favourite former student and sparring partner. He hung his head down, letting her hands go again. Sakura looked puzzled with what he suddenly did.

"Kakashi?"

"Sakura, please don't tell Naruto about this, don't tell anyone for the matter. Please."

Sakura could hear the sadness in his voice but didn't say anything in return.

"I won't tell anyone , sensei but..."

Kakashi looked up then "But what?"

"You let me rub your tummy whenever I come over to visit." Sakura said to lighten the mood and probably to make him embarrass again

Kakashi turned away this time and looked out the window the sun had set and it was now dusk. He didn't look at her only looked out the window before removing his forehead protector. Opening his Sharingan eye for the first time that day before turning to her. "Kakashi, please don't do this. I promise I won't tell anyone." Sakura said moving closer to him. He faced her but didn't say a word. He bent forward as if to whisper something to her but before he could do anything Sakura's lips crushed again his mask just barely missing his own lips. He was stunned, she was stunned they were both stunned. Sakura squeaked after she pulled back. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He didn't respond he just kissed her back on her lips this time. She deepened the kiss further until she felt a hand fall on her tummy. His fingers were rubbing against her and she started to feel herself laugh at the contact. She pulled back again to lay on the sofa as Kakashi tickled her as she tickled him moments ago. She was laughing her head off pleading that Kakashi would stop but didn't enjoying sweet revenge as he found her in the weaker position. The huge smile on his face was unnoticeable but the smile in his eye was, he was clearly happy to be doing what he was to her. She was about to slap him for it when she felt his fingernails dragging along her thighs, it was so wrong but tickled so couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer lessening his space. Once he was in the lesser position she tickled his tummy again. His tickling slackened and so taking the opportunity she knitted her fingers behind his neck. He stopped laughing and stared into both or her eyes. He was closing his Sharingan eye again when she pouted "Don't sensei. I want you to see this with both eyes."

Sakura leaned forward and started licking his face as far as the mask would let her, fingering the roots of his hair as she went. Kakashi's eyes closed halfway but continue to watch as she was doing things so out of character. She started to drag her teeth along the skin of his neck, Kakashi moaned as he started to get turned on. Sakura stopped immediately when she heard his moan. "I-I'm sorry Kakashi." She said jumping off him.

Kakashi's eye widened in shock. "Sakura?" He saw the sadness in her eyes as she turned to face her at the call of her name. "I have to go now sensei. I'm sorry." She said running to the door. In a matter of seconds Kakashi was there before her and held her in a big bear hug. Sakura didn't fight him but she did tremble when she was so close to his chest till she heard his heartbeat. "Sakura, what's the matter?" Kakashi whispered into her hair inhaling her scent. Sakura pushed him away. "I'm sorry sensei. I really have to leave now." She pushed him away but she just couldn't summon the strength to let him go. She still held his waist, unconsciously. Kakashi placed his hands on hers sliding them downwards till they were hanging by her side.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No...I need to be alone."

Kakashi brushed the hair in her eyes away and looked at her, she avoided his gaze. " Alright, Whatever happened today will not go beyond these wall.I promise you that." Kakashi said closing his Sharingan eye.

Sakura placed her fingertip on his closed eye, he didn't move but was slightly taken aback. "Kakashi. Can we please not have practice this week?" Kakashi nodded then leaned into her hand. "Anything for you, my Sakura." Sakura turned pink "Ka-Kakashi.." Kakashi opened the door and waided walked her out. "Sakura, nothing to Naruto alright. I'll make it up to you whatever your punishment is." Kakashi said resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'll keep you to that promise, sensei." Sakura said becoming her normal self again. Kakashi smiled and brushed a tear from her eye, she hadn't even noticed she had started to tear. "Good night, Sakura-chan" "Bye. Thanks for dinner sensei." Before she left she pecked him on the cheek. In a poof of smoke and Sakura petals she was gone.

Kakashi turned and found a note on the table, he opened it and smiled, this time removing his mask to take in her scent as the letter had absorbed some of it making it smell like her, it stated;

_Sensei, what I want to tell you before was unclear. I didn't know how you would react but now I'm going to take my chance. If you want to know please meet with me at my apartment whenever you are free but if not forget about everything. I won't tell anyone I promise about what had happened. Thank you for being you sensei._

"I hope it is what I'm thinking too Sakura" he whispered to himself before folding the letter and placing between his Icha Icha collection. The safest place in his home.

* * *

"Come on, Sakura tell me! Did you find where his sensitive spot was?" Naruto kept pestering

"Quit it Naruto, I already said I would cook for you. Are you not going to accept that?"

"That means you did find it but why aren't you going to tell me?"

"Because I lost the bet I didn't find it" Sakura lied

"Oh, alright then." Naruto said still not convinced but let her slide after all he was going to have free food for the next 4 months.

"I don't suppose you think that Sakura would actually cook for you now would she Naruto?" A voice said from behind him

Naruto jumped into the near by tree. He looked down from his hiding spot to find his Jounin colleague Kakashi Hatake. "Kakashi! What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto fumed climbing down the tree.

"Nothing really, maybe having you for a student before made me this way." Kakashi joked

"O ha ha. I'm leaving now, see you two around." Naruto said walking in the direction which he thought Kakashi had come from.

"Ohayo, Sensei." Sakura said finally playing with her hair, she almost looked like Hinata that way

"Ohayo to you too. Mind if we take a walk?" Kakashi said

Sakura nodded

"Sorry I didn't follow instructions I guess this was easier for me."

"It's alright. Um where are we heading to anyway?"

"Where else would we go to avoid attention?"

"The training grounds?"

"Clever girl. Yeah."

The training grounds were wet from yesterday's weather but that didn't bother the two. Kakashi sat on the branch of a tree while Sakura sat at th roots of the same tree. Kakashi had taken out his Icha Icha book when they just sat there not saying a word at all. Sakura looked to the skies watching the clouds driff by like there was not a care in the world "Kakashi-sensei, do you know why I asked to speak to you?" Kakashi flipped to the next page of his book before looking down at the girl then back to the book. "No, I don't Sakura." he lied

Sakura jumped from her spot to his branch. "Kakashi. Whatever I'm going to say from now on will you be completely honest with me?"

Kakashi raised and eyebrow and was about to comment on that but then he saw she really mean it. "I will."

"Sensei, do you ever plan to have a girlfriend?"

"I guess, it would be best I guess I am at marrying age already" He was 29 of age a little late but best to marry soon

"Does age difference really matter to you?"

"Not really...Sakura what does all of these have to do with what you want to ask me."

She took in a deep breath and said what had been poking at her mind all night "Kakashi, I really do care for you and I've fallen in love with you. I understand if you laugh at me but I want you to know that I love you so much sensei."

"Sakura...what took you so long?"

"Sensei?"

"Sakura I have been waiting so long for you to say that." Kakashi finally put his book away and leaned forward. Sakura lost her footing and fell. She was falling so fast, she began to panic and as she was about to fall to the hard ground she felt herself being carried by to strong arms. Her eye were closed tightly as she was falling but now all she saw was the masked face of her partner. Before she could say anything he kissed her. They broke apart and he placed her on the ground at the roots of the trees.

"Thank you Kakashi."

He didn't say anything just laid down on the grass next to her resting his head against the tree closing his eyes. His stomach was exposed and he turned his head towards her. She rubbed her hand against his abdomen seeing him smile she continued. They stayed that way for hours.

"I love you too Sakura." He finally said.

She had her head resting against the tree as well and before she could react, she felt a wet muscle rub against her cheek. She looked to her right and found Kakashi with his mask down smiling wickedly at her. She smiled and waited for him to kiss her. He did. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed his abdomen feeling his abs and him tremble at her touch.

* * *

**That was my second fanfic =] I kinda did it cause I was in a petrelated mood XD Hope you guys enjoyed it =] review or don't doesn't matter really just enjoy. **


	2. Naruto's Challenge

**HEY it's another bet wonder how this one will go. Scroll down to find out =]**

**Disclaim: I don't own anything but the idea =]  
**

* * *

**Naruto's Challenge**

"Thanks old man," Naruto exclaimed rubbing his hands together before digging into his ramen.

"Ramen again, Naru? Don't you ever grow tired of it?" Sakura said loudly folding her arms as she stood behind him.

"Ah..Saku-chan! Eh! Where's Kakashi? Wanna join me?"

"He's training some new Genin, filling in for Iruka-sensei." she explained taking a seat next to the blonde "One bowl of the standard ramen, sir." she said with a smile to the ramen man.

"Coming up!" he cheered happily as he claimed another customer.

Naruto was already stuffing his face with tempura when Sakura smacked him on the head. Naruto just looked up from his bowl before speaking with a mouthful "What was that for?" Sakura smiled wickedly "Nothing really, just wanted you to sit up straight when I tell you what your challenge is this month." Naruto's eyes widened and he felt the slightly digested tempura stop its tracks down his throat. It was that time of month again and it was always a bad bet when Sakura smiled like that. He swallowed slowly before sitting up. Wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, he faced her "What is it this time, Sakura?" he said trying his beat to hide his fear.

She was about to say it but then her ramen arrived "Enjoy." the owner said, Sakura responded with her sweet smile and nodded. She picked up her chopsticks and ate her noodles momentarily forgetting what she wanted to say, that drove Naruto mad out of his mind "What is the bet!" he shouted half jumping in his seat causing the table to vibrate wildly.

"Stop torturing the boy, Sakura-chan. he might do the same to you next time." a silver haired Jounin said wrapping an arm around her neck greeting her a fine afternoon, Sakura laughed. "I've barely started, Kashi." Kakashi ruffled her hair, she screamed his name playfully and they started into one of their play fights.

"Kashi?" Naruto said aloud with a puzzled and perplexed expression on his face as he was forgotten from the conversation. That had put an end to their little play session.

Sakura blushed but Kakashi remained his usual calm self. Soon Sakura faced Naruto again with a serious face now. "You're going to love this bet, Naru." Sakura said as her wicked smile appeared again. He groaned "I'm doubting that every time you smile like that." he said remembering why he was not finishing his first bowl of ramen. "Give me what you got, Saku." he continued. Sakura pushed the rest of her ramen to Kakashi as he sat down beside her, he took it gratefully. She leaned in closer so only Naruto could hear her. "You have to pretend to be Ino's boyfriend for the whole day without getting caught or giving her the idea that he is you, this Saturday." Naruto nearly vomited. " No, anyone but Ino!" Kakashi pushed away the now empty bowl and chuckled at his teammate's reaction. "Come now, Naruto. Ino-chan isn't that bad now is she? I do recall you saying that you actually liked her before." Naruto blushed furiously then but Sakura was shocked. She knew Kakashi was extremely observant but even in this department?

"Since when did you care about everyone's love life, Kashi?"

His eye crinkled as he smiled beneath the mask "You were at the hospital when I took Naruto out for a drink, he can't hold his liquor as well as he says he can."

Sakura laughed "Good to know. Back to the bet. NAruto you so have to do it."

"Come on, Sakura. Isn't this a little too far? She'd kill me if she knew it was me." Naruto reasoned.

"Oh and your last one wasn't?"

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy it, Sakura?" Kakashi said sounding hurt.

"I-I didn't mean it like that, Kashi. I meant the punishment." Sakura said turning to him with worried eyes.

He chuckled again "Ah, Sakura-chan you really don't know how much I love teasing you."

She slapped him which caused his to chuckle even more "I'll head off first then,Meet me at the training grounds later. Bring your katana, Sakura-chan." He patted her head and disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind some money for the ramen and a screaming Kunoichi.

Sakura turned back to Naruto again who was now finishing his ramen probably to make a run for it when he was done. "This Saturday at the town frozen ice parlor then to the bath. It's a double date. Ino, you, Shin and I, so you can't mess up and so we can witness everything."

"That's cruel Sakura...wait...who's Shin?" Naruto said in hopes that she would forget the rest.

"You'll know when you see him this Saturday" _Damn it!_ "That's the deal then now for the prizes."

"Fine but for the record I hating you so much right now."

"Yea..I know anyways...if you win I'll buy you a whole box of your favorite instant ramen in a cup but if I win you'll be my pack mule for the next month whenever I go shopping for supplies." Sakura said with her wicked was beginning to dread this bet even more. Sakura always bought enough supplies to fill up a whole 3 story building!

"Wait...how do I know you aren't going to tell Ino any of this?"

"Because I want to know how much I'll enjoy this!" She said scarily innocent.

Naruto blushed at how cute she looked but then snapped out of his fantasizing and extended his arm shaking hers "Deal!"

She stood and smiled her thanks to the ramen shop owner again "See you, I'll pass you the details latest by tonight." with that she disappeared just as the previous ninja did only leaving a hint of Sakura petals in the air. Naruto stood too but turned to leave the shop by foot. "Hey! Uzumaki! Aren't you going to order another bowl?"

"Not today. I'll have to be somewhere else now. See you tomorrow!" he said waving his goodbyes.

~xxXXxx~

"Hey Forehead! When did you get a boyfriend? When didn't you keep be dated?" Ino shouted from across the room.

"Since when did I become your news bird? It was your plan to double date this week so I got a friend not a boyfriend." Sakura said through her teeth.

Sakura was over at Ino's helping her to pick out an outfit for their dates. "Oh, come on Ino pig! It's not like he hasn't seen you in your date get up all the time. Pick something already!" She screamed throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. They had been there for almost 4 hours already.

Ino fumed "Shup up! I just wanna make it special okay...Besides Naruto might think something's up if I don't dress up." Ino said with a ghostly smirk. Both girls were setting things up. Sakura planned for Ino to go out with Naruto and probably enjoy it and Ino made sure that Sakura brought a hot fine guy on a date with them.

**Somewhere across from town...**

"Argh! What am I going to do?" Naruto yelled

"Calm down, Naru. Just keep it down and transform first." Kakashi advised

Naruto exhaled, stressed out but was able to concentrate *BOOF* there that once stood Naruto Uzumaki was now a tall broad-shouldered, raven-haired young adult. "How do I look?"

"Nervous but your transformation is right about good. Now...who are you? Where are you going and what do you have to do to win this bet?"

"I'm Shimizu Matsu, son of the local kunai and shuriken blacksmith. Probably by making a complete fool of myself pretending to be the boy friend to a girl I don't really fancy."\

"Naruto...at least look on the bright side. They won't need to see your face while they're with you. Now sorry but I have to make a move myself. Have fun on your date." In a blink of and eye the Jounin disappeared leaving behind a nervous reck.

~xxXXxx~

"I hope they get here soon. I'm so hungry I might eat the table."

"Look who's calling who a pig now!"

"Don't start with me now."

The girls were now outside the town's frozen ice parlor waiting for the guys. They had come up with their plan : Shimizu is not really Ino's boyrfiend well cause she doesn't have one but the guys don't know that. Anyways the ploy is to see how Naruto will act the whole day trying to impress her and whether he will be found out. The girl were about to start into a full Kunoichi battle when...

"Afternoon, Sakura-chan." A young brunette 18 year old male greeted, he looked oddly familiar yet foreign at the same time. He was tall too...maybe..6 feet? He had a wide smile, two pure green colored eyes that matched Sakura's and just the perfect strong body... Ino's mouth dropped at the sight of him but only for a second.

"Shin! You made it! I thought you'd be late." She said hugging him.

The boy chuckled "Never. I'd never make you wait." he claimed patting her head. "Yea...right...In real life you're always late." Inner Sakura screamed.

"Come on then. Ino this is Shin Inou, Shin this is Ino Yamanako." The boy's arm was practically pulled off when she pulled him forward to introduced the two.

The lad extended his hand and Ino gracefully took it. The boy shook it before kissing it, shocking both girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yanamako-san." Ino let her hand drop to her sides before answering him. "No please call me Ino and trust me the pleasure's all mine." She blushed and gave Sakura a 'He's seriously now your boyfriend! I want him' look.

Shin looked around then faced the girls again "Why thank you, Ino- chan and please call me Shin. Eh...where is another I heard Sakura-chan talking about. A Shimizu I presume?"

"He hasn't arrive yet but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Don't you mean now?" another male voice was heard as Ino's sight was darkened. Acting on instinct she grabbed one arm of her attacker and flipped him over her shoulder! A figure was then flat on his back with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Everyone was silent and wide-eyed. "Oh, no! Shimizu! Are you alright?" Ino screamed. The boy sat up slowly rubbing his head "Yea..I'm fine sorry if I scared you." he pushed the flowers to her and stood. Smiling "I got these for you. Sorry I'm late I went to pick these up for you." Ino stared at the bouquet then took a sniff "These are so sweet. Thanks." She squealed hugging her 'companion'. Inner Naruto : "**WHY THE HELL DID SHE FLIP ME OVER! DAMN GIRLS AND THEIR STRENGTH!" **

"Come on you guys, I'm starving let's eat already!" Sakura said pulling Shin by the arm again into the cafe. Leaving behind the other couple.

"The pink haired one's Sakura and the guy's her date name's Shin Inoue." Ino started into conversation with her 'boyfriend. While in the cafe...

"Sakura..why did I have to come like this? Are you embarrassed to out with me in public?" Shin demanded. Shin was obviously Kakashi. Ino said Sakura had to bring a hot guy along and she did but it would have been awkward to bring your much older teammate along as your date.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want Ino to go around screaming to the whole village about us. Besides I'm sure you want to see 'Shimizu' in action don't you?" She purred before pecking his lips.

Outside the two were having fun too...

"Shimizu since when did you start buying me flowers?" Ino said testing her 'boyfriend'.

"They were just so beautiful in the window that they reminded me of you." was the reply with a sweet smile, in his mind '**WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING! KAMI!**'

"Aren't you sweet. Come on, Shin and Sakura are probably wondering were we are now."

They both walked into the parlor and found Shin and Sakura with two large ice cream bowls on a round table. The first pair was already digging into the bowl full of chocolate and vanilla ice cream while the other was filled with vanilla and strawberry ice.

"I suggest you guys get started before the other melts or before Sakura gets to hungry and eats that one too." Shin exclaimed.

"O shut up Shin!" Sakura said hitting the guy in the shoulder.

"Hey that really hurt." he chuckled rubbing his arm.

Shimizu laughed and pulled Ino to the table. He held up his spoon ready to start eating when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He saw Ino with her arms folded along with an annoyed expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Ino pointed to Shin and Sakura. Shin was scooping ice cream and placed the spoon in Sakura's mouth, she did the same to Shin. Shimizu just gawked at them "**I'M SO NOT DOING THAT!**' He turned to Ino again and only offered her a spoon. The girl frowned but took her seat next to him and started eating. They ate quietly. Amazingly Shin and Sakura finished their bowl in less than 20 minutes. If Naruto didn't have to play as a good boyfriend he would have finished the whole of his ice cream on his own in half their time.

"Excuse me but are you guys done yet?" Shin asked Ino politely.

She smiled again and nodded "Yes actually. I just have to go to the washroom first."

"Alright. I'll finish up here then." Shimizu quickened his speed gobbling down the ice cream.

Ino fumed and slammed her table causing Shimizu to jump and fling a spoonful of ice cream into Ino's face! She screamed so loudly till everyone in the parlor was looking at the group.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry..."Shimizu exclaimed grabbing a napkin to clean up the mess he'd made.

"I'll handle this. You guys settle the bill." Sakura said directing Ino to the washroom.

"Already taken care off. You girls go get cleaned up. We'll be outside." Shin said with a small smile.

As the girls disappeared behind the doors, Shin turned and glared at Shimizu "Are you mental, Naru?" Naruto stood hastily and practically ran out the room.

"Damn it! She's going to suspect something now for sure. I'm doomed." Naruto cursed.

"Will you shut up Naruto. We can fix this." Shin said appeared from the doors.

"How do you know who I am? I'v never even met you before." Naruto began to sweat...

"You really are as stupid as you look aren't you..." Shin gritted. Closing his eyes and looking down before opening them again. Now on his face was one onyx eye and that absolutely recognizable Sharingan eye!

"Kakashi!"

"Shh..Not so loud, Naru..."

"What's going on here? You two better not be up to something to get me to loose. I really thought you were on my side with this one, Kakashi..."

"Naru...listen...Apologize to Ino and try not to mess up anymore till we get to the bath..."

As if on queue the girls walked out of the parlor. Ino now completely cleaned up and ready for the next agenda. Kakashi quickly changed his eyes back as he turned to face the girls, smiling with his eyes closed. "Are you girls ready to hit the road?" he said returning to the kind character. Sakura walked over to her date and held his hand not answering. Shimizu walked over to Ino, she turned her head in the opposite direction avoiding him completely.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Shimizu truthfully sounded sad and worried.

Ino's head snapped back to face him, once again shocked "I-I'm fine.." He held her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Thank goodness. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It's a relief that you're unharmed." He turned around letting go of her chin to slam his face into a light post **WHAM!**

"Argh! Damnit! Who put that post there!" he screamed holding his nose.

The other three just laughed but none laughed as hard as Ino.

~xxXXxx~

"Well...I have to say. Shimizu can actually play the real deal." Ino said resting her head against a stone taking in the smell of the steam and even fragrant herbal smell that overwhelmed the sulphur odour.

Sakura laughed. "He's pretty good." she said aloud _Kakashi better not be helping him on this one! _Inner Sakura was fuming.

"So do you want me to tell him I know it's him or... do you want to give him a chance this time?"

"I'll leave it to you..tell him if you want or don't. As long as you have fun."

On the other side of the wall. Shimizu and Shin were having their own little discussion session. They had both reverted back to their own forms. Kakashi had somehow managed to smuggle his Icha Icha book into the bath and was blissfully reading it for the first time that day. Naruto on the other hand looked like he was about to drown himself.

"Shimizu relax...the day's almost over." Kakashi said with the book covering the view of his face.

"Easy for you so say. You can handle more pain than I can."

"Don't be stupid, Sakura lands you in the hospital more than she does me. You can sure take your share of pain too." Kakashi said flipping the page of his book.

"That doesn't make me feel any better..." Naruto said blowing bubbles.

"Anyhows...I'll go ahead , all this steam is bad for me." Kakashi said standing up, still holding the book to his face. "Sakura...Ino...I'll wait for you all outside. I have to do a little cleaning up." He called over the wall, the humidity in the air managed to disguise his voice easily.

"Alright! We won't be long." Sakura called back.

"No...no...take your time. I insist. Enjoy yourselves." He turned to Naruto again wrapping a towel around his waist. "Don't drown yourself while I'm gone alright. We still have to take the girls home. Oh, by the way you might want to cut your toe nails. They're murder!" He then disappeared behind the door to the changing rooms. The gals were on the other side, now resting and gossiping about the latest news around Konoha. Naruto was getting bored on his side so he thought he could listen to what the girls were saying. He leaned on the bamboo wall that divided the two baths. Unfortunately, it gave way under him. Naruto fell face first into the girl's bath.

Sakura and Ino screamed. Everything happened so fast. Kakashi was Shin once more with a towel wrapped around his waist and then two female staff members burst through the door to investigate the crash. Everyone saw the same thing, a young yellow top ninja by the same Naruto Uzumaki face flat on the floor of the female bath in his birthday suit. Thankfully, Ino and Sakura were submerged till their collarbones in the bath. Shin looked through the gaping hole Naruto had made between the baths, he stepped through between the two parties.

"No need for assistance here. I can handle it from here." Shin said looking like the deathly Shinobi Kakashi was. the two staff member hesitated at first but then took another look at the serious youth before departing. The look on his face confirmed that he would handle the situation without any need of help. They left without saying a word or giving a glance back, closing the doors behind them.

Shin shook Naruto till he stirred "Wh-what happened?" he said squinting his eyes. He got hit in the head as a reply knocking him out again. Sakura had hit him, hard... "BAKA!" she screamed after wrapping herself in a towel. Shin stepped between them before she could do the boy anymore harm "Sakura, you and Ino-chan go get dressed and go on home. I'll take Naruto-kun to the hospital." he said pulling the once again unconscious Naruto to lean against him with an arm wrapped around his neck. The two girls gawked at the two boys and before either one of them could say anything, Shin disappeared with Naruto on his shoulders through the hole.

"He's messed up big time now..." Sakura growled.

"Give him a break, Sakura." Ino said sounding sorry for the boy.

"I'm going to go change. I suggest you do the same. We can stop by Ichiraku's for dinner."

Only Ino was left in the bath now. She softly giggled to herself as she recapped what had just happened seconds ago.

~xxXXxx~

"Naruto! Wake up!" Kakashi shouted already dressed. the youth didn't respond. Exasperated, Kakashi walked out of the bath and scooped up a bucket full of hot bath water before walking back to the unconscious Naruto. He did what was expected, he poured it all down on Naruto's face. The boy immediately woke up, face red and coughing was water had entered his respiratory system. "What was that for..." he trailed of as he saw how serious Shin looked. "What happened? Last thing I remember was leaning against the wall..." Naruto said dazed, rubbing his head. When his hand came in contact with his skin he felt needles of pain shot in his head. "Youch!" Shin shook his head and held Naruto's clothes out. "Get dressed, thankfully nothing serious happened but loss of pride. I'll take you home, the girls are going on their own now." Shin said turning to give Naruto some privacy. Naruto got dressed still dazed but mostly upset about what had happened. Outside, Shin was heading next door to the girl's room. He was about to knock when it slid open. Sakura stood there fully dressed with her hair still wet at the ends, the smell of sulphur on her. She quickly pushed him against the wall.

"Sakura. What are you doing?"

"Shh..Kashi. What are we going to do? He's really messed up this time.."

"I thought you were better than that, Saku. Naru is better than you think he is. I just wanted to tell you I was leaving with him." He said letting her go. He held her at arms length and turned. Shaking his head at what the situation looked to be now.

Shin was behind him outside the entrance to the bath. They both stayed silent as Shin walked Naruto home.

"Well apart from what just happened I'd say everything turned out just as I planned." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"Come now, Naru. It's not your fault, it's not like you knew the wall was going to collapse."

"Still..it's inexcusable!"

"Naru..." a poof of smoke sounded behind him, then a hand landed itself on the Shinobi's shoulder "Don't give up just yet. You'll find a way."

Naruto turned to his Shinobi brother and sighed. He thought Kakashi was going to give him more than that but he was wrong. The two continued walking slowly back to Naruto's apartment. The full moon was out, giving them enough light for them to walk down the lonely street.

~xxXXxx~

At Ichiraku's, Ino and SAkura were back to girl time.

"Hey Sakura, mind if I give Naruto his punishment instead?" Ino said suddenly.

"Go on ahead, I doubt I'd be able to face that bastard without killing him right now." Sakura said paying for the ramen.

Ino smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sakura stared at the stool where her friend was just at. "You're welcome!" she yelled.

~xxXXxx~

"I'm off..Take it easy tonight." Kakashi said punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"How can I when you're trying to tenderize me?" Naruto said annoyed.

"See yah, seriously get some sleep it might be better in the morning." Kakashi said his goodbyes and left.

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and suddenly found himself hanging upside down from his ceiling.

"What the heck?" He struggled but then felt a familiar Chakra signature in the room than ran from his body to somewhere in the apartment.

"Hello again...SHimizu..."

"Uh..Ino! I'm sorry about today. I'll never do it again! Please have mercy!" Naruto pleaded.

"Cool it, Naruto! I just came to thank you for today. It was quite fun actually." Naruto winced as Ino got closer to his face.

Naruto couldn't do anything but hang there in utter shock at the blonde Kunoichi. Taking full control of the situation. Ino tightened her grip on her Chakra threads that were tangled between her fingers running around his body. This caused his body to bend even closer to her face if that was even possible. She closed the door behind her and began nuzzling his face.

"I'm going to pay you for what you've done today, Shimizu..."

He gulped but stayed silent. Ino let her free hand wander around his head, rubbing him in a very dangerous way. "Ino? Wha-wha=what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered as he felt the blood rush to his head but she ignored him then moved his face to hers licking his lips, they parted slightly. Naruto's face was all red but not because of the sudden rush of blood. His eyes were darkened with lust as he focused his gaze on Ino's. She smiled and whispered in his ear "Don't try fooling me again, if you just wanted a date with me, ask next time." "Alright..." In an instant Naruto fell to the floor head firs, Ino Yamonako was nowhere in sight "HEY!"

* * *

** Hey finally got round to write the second bet. Sorry took so long was really slacking on the FF stuff with other stuff going on, hope you guys enjoyed it, if not please leave a comment and I'll do my best to make the next bet story a better one =] Thanks**

SSE-chan out XD


End file.
